Star Wars  Ending Nigh
by jtheds
Summary: The Clone Wars are almost over. In a daring assault on Corellia, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex and the most Elite Troopers have gone to capture the planet. But once the war is over, things will never be the same...
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars - Ending Nigh

_By**JtheDS**_

Corellia, Clone Wars, 3634 ATC

Chapter 1

The wind blew through the valley. A bone chilling breeze. The small group of warriors stood there. Waiting.

"General Mael! The Droids..." He was cut off.

"Yes, I can see. 12 kliks west. About sixty! To many to go in to attack. Arrange long range." The General was calm, to the extent of spooky.

"Uh, Yes,will do sir! You heard him men, long range weaponry aim... FIRE"

There was a flash then silence. The deafening silence, in the split seaconds before... the explosion. The painful, yet calming boom, reasuring the safety of the men's stronghold.

The explosion was seen for miles.  
_

"General Tano, did you see that!"

The Clone was skittish and jumpy, mainly due to the brain destroying attributes of hiding from enemy forces for months, knowing that, if they were caught, they would be tortured for information and then killed mercylessly.

"Yes One-oh. Must be tinnies!" The Togruta Jedi was more frightend than she let on. She beckond one of the men forward.

"Twelves, go scout ahead."

"Yessir."

The deafening blasts of the speeder alerted the dispirited group of his departure.

"General Tano, I think there may be others here," the Captain suggested

"Yes Rex, so do I... but that can wait untill the morning."

The sun was steadily setting, Depriving the renegades of their last source of heat.

"Everybody... back to camp. Sleep. I have a feeling that we may need it."  
_

Twelves raced over the rocky ground. After ten minutes of riding, he finally found something.

"Clankers alright..." muttered the Clone to himself, "If I can get a closer look."

He snuck behind a large boulder, putting his scout training to good use. There were about fifteeen. In a recharging cycle. Without warning, they all powered on. So, Twelves ran. There was no Jedi this time. Just one clone with one puny blaster. He swiftly powered up his speeded. But then he stopped. He heard it before he saw it. A missile in the air, like a racing starfighter. But not from the droids. No, it was heading right to them. But not from the general either. It was from an overcrop, high up.

"Yargh!"

The last thoughts agoing through the Clone's head was for his group. To protect the general. To warn them somehow.

But then the thinking stopped. It stopped in a flury of flames and colours. It stopped.  
_

Ahsoka was worried. Twelves had been gone for five hours. She was pacing. Over and over. What if the droids found twelves? We would have been given away. What if they found us? What would happen if Corellia was lost.

"Hey, everyone! We're moving camp NOW! Move it!"

Rex stood there, puzzled.

"Why, ma'am." he asked.

"Twelves. He hasn't come back. I'm going to look for him. I can't let Correlia be lost," Ahsoka sighed, "If only Master Skywalker was here..."

"Well, good luck ma'am."

"Good luck to you, commander."

On those words, Ahsoka left. Running, using the force to propell herself forward, through the terrain of rocks and sand.  
_

Mael was looking. Nowhere imparticular. Just looking. Correlia can't be lost to the Republic or the Sepratists. No. Correlia will remain neutural in the war. Suddenly, Mael stopped thinking. A glint. Not much, but something, moving quickly and effortlessly. A STAP maybe? Or a jet droid? What about a speeder bike? The Republic isn't here, is it?

"Captain Ogel, you're in charge. I need to see someting."

Ogel was confused, but replied with a "Yessir!"

General Meal fired up his battered landspeeder. And left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ahsoka stopped. She saw it. A lone, Clone helmet. On the ground. Twelves...

"Oh, Twelves..." Ahsoka moaned, "No...". Then she saw, a bit further on, she spotted a burned, charred droid helmet. Inside it was embeded a shard of shrapnel. It wasn't recognisable as Sepratist or Republic. She pocketed it. Maybe someone at camp could make some sense of it. Ahsoka slowly walked on. There was wrecked droids everywhere. But no sign of the Clone. In every step, it became more obvious, that this war on Corellia wasn't just between The Republic and The Sepratists. There was another faction, wanting to regain control of their homeworld. Freedom fighters. The Jedi was exhuasted. She flopped onto the ground, and tapped into her comlink.

"Rex! Do you copy?"

"Loud and clear," Replied the Clone Captain,"What is it ma'am?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Rex..." Then she heard it. A distant hum. A low pitched engine, "Rex, I'll be right back!"

It was getting closer. And closer. She ignited her lightsaber. The familiar hissing of the ignition somewhat reassured her. Finally Ahsoka recognised the noise. A speeder bike. A model used by smugglers. Then she saw it. And it saw her. Without warning, it fired. A flury of blaster fire, impaling itself into the rock behind her. Ahsoka broght up her lightsaber, blocking the storm of deadly laser blasts. She couldn't keep this up forever, and the bike was getting closer. She was already tiring. A seemingly endless dance, reassuring her life. Then, a pain shot up her arm. Her comlink was on fire. Quickly, she removed the item. But that gave the bike the time to get closer. And just at that moment, he threw a grappling hook. It wound itself around the blazing lightsaber, but Ahsoka wasn't going to give in. She calmed herself down and raised her arms. She let The Force run through her. It filled her up, an energy from all life around her. It clung to her weapon. Pulling it back to it's master. But, at that point, the biker fired some shots above her head. Warning shots. She lost her concentration. And the lightsaber flew into her foe's hand.  
_

The biker stepped off his bike.

"You're a Jedi!" The man looked angered, "The Republic... Just what I need!"

"Please sir, calm down!" Ahsoka was worried, "Just calm down and think this through."

"I have nothing to think through. The Republic is here. Well, we don't need you're help! Goodbye!"

"But sir!"

"My name is General Mael!" The man Sat back on his speeder

"Well General, surely you know how important Corellia is!"

He responded with a grunt.

"Corellia is in two major trade routes. If the Sepratists capture it, then they have direct access to Coruscant."

"Yes, 'Master Jedi', but we can hold them off!"

Ahsoka was getting irritated now.

"The clankers would give anything to have Coruscant. If I take you to base, could we decide on some sort of treaty."

"... I s'pose so, just as long as it gives Corellia rights to be part of no faction..."

Ahsoka smiled. "Maybe..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Ending Nigh isn't dead!Y'know, holidayz n' stuff! It would be real good if you could write some reviews and spread my story around. My goal is to have a part up every 1-2 weeks. Enjoy!**_

**********  


"General Tano, do you copy..." The only reply was static, "One-oh, boost the signal!"

One-oh replied with a simple affirmative.

"NZ-12-1212, do you copy... Twelves are you there!"

Rex was, against his genetic coding, starting to become impatient. The clones had moved camp, but were still worried for the General and the lone Trooper.

"I'm sure they're okay," One-oh said, though not entirely truthfully, "I mean, she is a Jedi."

"Yes One-oh, but Jedi aren't immortal. If she's not back soon, I'm calling for backup."

One oh nodded. "You do that..."  
-

The wind blew through Ahsoka's twin lekku's. She reached out with the force. Feeling every living creature. Small insects, to huge mammals. Then she felt it. The group of Clone Troopers. She felt their fear. Then their location. She communicated to the General the whereabouts of the freedom fighters, and soon they had arrived.

The Clones were wary. They had one hand on their blasters, ready to blast the newcomer out of existence but Ahsoka spoke first.

"This is General Mael. He'll help us win this battle."

There was no applause. No cheering or happiness Just silence. The Jedi stepped out of the speeder.

"Are you sure about this General?" Asked Rex, "It's not my place to disagree, but..."

"I'm sure this will be fine. Besides, if it wasn't, I could sense it."  
-

Inside the small HQ tent the Jedi and the General negotiated. A long argument, seemingly going around in circles, but soon, an agreement was made. The Republic could use the Correlian Trade Routes in exchange for removing the CIS from the planet and help establish Corellia as an independent faction. All were happy.

"So, General, have you any information on the clankers' whereabouts?" Ahsoka asked, once negotiations where complete.

"Yes, Ma'am, the Sepratists have established a base at this point," Mael pointed at the holographic map of Corellia, "They have shield generators up, but we could essentially send in a small group of elites to destroy their power generator."

Ahsoka nodded, "Me and Rex could go in, if you could provide weapons for us, and shelter and food for my men, we could do it!"

"Affirmative," replied the general, "Let's do this!"


End file.
